ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 12: Imperial Error
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MASTER OF ENERGY - MOSES' PERMISSION! The Ice Emperor persona of Zane has been completely erased. But when the old, legendary video-game: "Prime Empire" resurfaces, players begin to disappear. In order to solve the mystery, the Ninja enter a dangerous digital world ruled by the mysterious villain Unagami. Mascot character: Jay Episode 129: Tear in Fabric The ninja have another great victory under their belt. Learning from their previous experience, the ninja need to know how to balance training and video-games. But they shall soon discover that peace never lasts. (Monastery of Spinjitzu) Kai: Ha! I just beat your high score on Lava Zombies, Jay! Jay: Aw, come on! You totally cheated in that last part! Zane: Actually, I observed Kai while he was playing and he could not have possibly cheated. Kai: Yeah, Jay. You're just a sore loser. Jay: No, I'm not! Humph! (Meanwhile, Wu is meditating in front of the Spirit smoke. Suddenly, he sees a vision. A blue arcade machine glows green and and Emperor Unagami is shown in his temple with the three Key-tanas laid out in front of him. He laughs maniacally and he opens a portal. The vision ends.) (Monastery of Spinjitzu - training area) Lloyd: Come on, guys. Enough video-games, let’s train. Kai: Yeah, I agree. I’m totally gonna beat Jay again. Jay: What, am I like your archenemy, Kai?! You just beat me in Lava Zombies, and now you want to defeat me in training? Why don’t you go for another person, like Cole? Cole: Hey! (Wu comes out to the training area to tell the ninja important news.) Wu: What are you doing, ninja? Kai: Oh, nothing. (Uses his hand to cover Jay's angry look.) Wu: Regardless, a new threat is coming. The Spirit Smoke has foretold it. You all must be ready to face it. It is something strange that I have never seen before. Nya: We've dealt with every threat that has come our way. This'll be no problem for us. Wu: Each threat gets more and more dangerous. You must always expect the unexpected. (Wu goes back into the monastery. The ninja all share half-worried, half-relaxed glances. Suddenly, Zane's sensors beeped loudly.) Cole: What? What is it, Zane? Zane: Hmm... let me check . Uh uh... oh my gosh, you won't believe this. No wonder all the news channels are talking about this! Kai: What is it? Action? Nya: Danger? Lloyd: Trouble? Cole: An emergency? Jay: More bad guys for us to fight? Zane: Nope. The old, legendary video-game: "Prime Empire" has been re-released! Jay: Seriously?! Wow! That game used to be so popular, except after it got hacked and lots of players complained about having technical difficulties and the game shutting down and stuff like that. Zane: It says here that the company 'Legendary Games' has improved the security of the game and have fixed all the issues of it. Jay: Wow, I'm totally gonna buy that! Lloyd: Enough talk. Let's train. Zane: Agreed. (The ninja each grab a training weapon to replace their Golden Weapons.Loyd started giving out orders.) Lloyd: Alright. Jay, Cole and Nya will be one one team. Me, Kai and Zane will be one the other. Jay and Nya: Yes! Kai: Cool! We got Zane. Lloyd: Okay, on the count of three, we start. Three, two, one.. go! (The ninja started their practice duel. Kai swung his katana at Jay, but he dodged the blow by jumping high into the air.) Jay: Ha ha! Missed me! (Zane threw his shurikens at Nya. She dodged one of them but got hit with the other one. She grunted.) Zane: Ha! Got you, Nya! (Cole slammed his scythe into the ground where Lloyd as, but he slipped away just in time, then threw his sword at Cole. That caused Cole to fall to the ground.) Cole: Ow! Do you mind being more gentle, Lloyd? (Kai powered up his elemental power and shot two small, non-lethal fireballs at Jay, who tried to block them with his lightning but got knocked into a wall.) Jay: Oww... (Nya shot a wave of water at Zane, but he immediately froze it with his ice power. Then, ran he towards Nya and swipe-kicked her and he fell down.) Nya: Not cool, Zane. (Cole activated his Earth Punch and smashed the ground, causing earth spikes to come out of the ground towards Lloyd, but he fired an Energy ball at it and the Energy ball also hit Cole, leaving him weakened.) Lloyd: Direct hit! (Kai spins into a whirlwind of Spinjitzu and spins towards Jay. He also does Spinjitzu and the two clash at each other, executing many different Spinjitzu moves until finally, Jay is defeated.) Kai: I won! You lost! I won! You lost! I won! You lost! (Zane and Nya were also having a Spinjitzu battle. The two continuously clashed with each other. Suddenly, Zane leaped up high and shot a blast of ice at Nya. She was covered with ice from neck to toe.) Zane: Don't worry. I'll get Kai to unfreeze you later. (Cole and Lloyd were almost evenly matched. Their battle raged on for a long time until Lloyd executed a Spinjitzu move that knocked Cole's tornado off-balance, then fired an Energy ball which defeated Cole.) Lloyd: Aw, yeah! Look's like our team won, guys. Kai and Zane: Yes!!! Nya: Hey, I call for a rematch! Jay: Yeah, I agree! Llod: Wow, I dunno, man. Maybe... Zane: Well, if you really want to... Lloyd: Oh alright. Jay, Nya and Cole: Woohoo! (And so the ninja had another practice 3v3 fight. The only problem was that every time a team lost, that team would call for a rematch. and so this went on and on and on even into the next day, when the ninja were all wiped out from fighting for such a long time.) Kai: Ugh... when will you... ever quit... Jay? Jay: Hey... ninja never... quit, Kai. I thought... you knew that... already. (The ninja kept training until Lloyd pointed out, 'We've been training for so long, guys. Let's take a break, a loooong break.' They went back into the Monastery feeling tired and hungry because they had skipped dinner AND breakfast.) (New Ninjago City) (A kid was playing a video game called '''Prime Empire' ''in his house. Suddenly, his TV screen flickered and electric sparks came flying out. The screen glowed bright lime green and suddenly, an explosion appeared which seemed to sucked the player in. When his parents rushed to the living room, they were shocked and scared but didn't give it a second thought.) Episode 130: A Shocking Truth (Monastery of Spinjitzu - Underground base) Nya: Hey P.I.X.A.L.! Are you done upgrading the Titan Mech? P.I.X.A.L.: I am almost finished with the upgrades. Nya: Great. I'm going to continue re-building the Land Bounty. Soon, it'll be even better than the one before! (Monastery of Spinjitzu - Mural wall) Lloyd: Wow. Can you believe it, guys? All of the things we've been through. The Serpentine, the Stone Army, the Digital Overlord, the Anacondrai, the Ghost Army, the Sky Pirates, the Hands of Time, the Sons of Garmadon, the Dragon Hunters, the Oni, Aspheera and the Never-Realm. Even the skeletons which I wasn't here for. Jay: You're right. Hang on, speaking of Garmadon, have any of you guys heard from him lately? (The ninja all shake their heads.) Kai: C'mon everyone. Let's watch some TV to relax. Jay: Okay. Cole: Sounds good. (All the ninja go into the living room of the Monastery. Zane turns on the TV. The TV channel was the news channel. The ninja all watched closely. Gale Gossip: This is Gale Gossip reporting for NGTV news. There have been reports of missing people in Ninjago. It seems that all of them are children. Their parents had also reported them playing the video game '''Prime Empire' ''before they disappeared . There was also an explosion which some people theorized sucked the player INTO the game. Our Category:Seasons Category:Fan Seasons Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Universe Category:Fanfictions